


soul eater

by skaigrey



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrien Is An Ass Man, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, Soul Eater - Freeform, Teasing, adrien cops a feel, cause if not now it is, crushs turned true love, had this idea and i loved it, he cant keep his hands off his cute gf tbh and she loves it, is halloween a thing in paris, or multiple, souls headband, the pigtails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaigrey/pseuds/skaigrey
Summary: Adrien lets Marinette pick their costume.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	soul eater

At the time, it had sounded like an amazing idea. Adrien knew his girlfriend was creative enough for the task but he had never taken into account just how devious his sweet girl could be. 

  
  
  
  


Adrien and Marinette have been officially together for three months after almost an entire year of constant flirting, blushing and adamant denial. Honestly, Adrien’s life could not be any better. In response to Adrien’s sixteenth birthday, Gabriel had started allowing his son more freedom. He was allowed to go wherever he pleased as long as he updated Natalie and stayed out of any possible scandals. His friend group has done nothing but expand from his first year of lycee. And most amazingly, most l _uckily_ , there was Marinette. 

  
  


From the beginning, he had been infatuated with his blue-eyed classmate. After she called him a jerk for the gum incident, he apologized and offered her his umbrella. From there, he could only fall in love with the young fashion designer. Adrien, being as dense as he was, remained oblivious to Marinette’s reciprocated feelings until Nino had let it slip during one of Adrien’s _complain about how in love i am with mari_ speeches. After being made aware of his friend’s feelings Adrien cranked up the flirting. Kissing her hand, playing with her hair, walking her to class, giving her cute nicknames like _princess_ and, after one particularly chivalrous display, _my lady_. Marinette had taken it in stride, giving as good as she got. She was even able to think up a couple nicknames ( _kitty_ , after a violent cuddle session that ended in his face buried in her chest and Adrien damn near purring along with _my Prince_ which was a given) that made Adrien blush to the tips of his ears. However there had been more than one occasion where she just couldn't stop blushing long enough to fight back. 

And now apparently, she was exacting her revenge all at once. 

After receiving news of Chloe’s Halloween bash, regal invitation stating that it was in fact a costume party, Adrien told Marinette she could pick their costume. Then, Nino proceeded to tease his bro for not even asking if they were doing a couples costume,just assuming, because _dammit_ Marinette had Adrien wrapped around her finger. Looking back, he should have at least given some suggestions instead of giving his _sugary sweet_ girlfriend all the creative license she could ask for without a second thought. Adrien, being the son of a fashion designer, had provided all the necessary fabrics, threads, buttons and so forth. Only knowing the color scheme of their outfits allowed an abstract idea of what they were going as but nothing could have prepared him for the reality. 

When his friends and girlfriend had shown up at his mansion to get ready for Chloe’s party Adrien had planted a kiss on Marinette’s cheek and received a black slightly heavy black bag in return. Blushing, Marinette ran off to his bathroom with Alya while he and Nino changed in the main area of his room like bros. He could have imagined it but Adrien could have sworn there was an evil smile on Alya’s face before the door shut. 

After shucking his clothes in 30 seconds flat like the model he is, Adrien looked into the bag his girlfriend handed him and groaned. If he was wearing _this_ , she was wearing _that_ and that was not good. 

  
  
  
  


Adrien, despite being kind and respectful, can be very handsy. Having grown up touch-starved Adrien tends to always have his hands on his girlfriend whether it be holding her hand, placing his hand on her thigh, anything that would allow him to feel her warmth. It had come up before when a boy had been shamelessly flirting with Marinette, causing Adrien to sling an arm around her petite shoulder and kiss her hard on the mouth, audience be damned because there was no way in hell this guy wanna gonna flirt with _his princess_ right in front of him. 

They had talked about it and even though Adrien was slightly embarrassed by it, Marinette promised that his possessiveness wasn’t bad in fact, it was hot. 

  
  
  
  


Half an hour later, the girls emerged from the bathroom and both boys were suddenly grateful to be sitting down. Alya was dressed as Lady Wifi, a villain from a famous comic book series, form fitting suit and all. Nino, who was dressed as a slightly more street version The bubbler, was gaping like a fish while his lioness girlfriend teased him. 

Adrien himself was wearing dark red jeans that were tight in all the right places. Black vans with the front painted yellow and a bomber jacket with yellow sleeves and black torso, His hair was swept into spikes and held up with a headband. 

Marinette looked absolutely alluring in her perfectly stitched ensemble. Her long, dark sweeping coat with two large metal clasps hugged her form perfectly. Underneath she wore a black and red pleated skirt with her white button down tucked in and a tie Adrien recognized as his own- the one she said matched his eyes perfectly. Adrien slowly looked her over until his eyes landed on her shoes which she had deviated from for comfort. Instead of clunky boots that would be too heavy to lug around all night she wore regular black combat boots with white soles and patches that matched the ones on his headband up the sides. Lastly, most tortuously, Adrien lifted his gaze to her face where, he knew, pigtails like the ones she wore when they were younger were waiting for him except this time they were placed high on her head. 

Adrien.exe. has stopped responding. Marinette knew that soul eater was one of his top animes. She knew he had a crush on Maka. 

Adrien may have been oblivious to Marinette’s feelings but he was no stranger to how beautiful she was, how beautiful she had always been. It was hard to be friends with a pretty girl and not notice. Now that this pretty girl was his girlfriend however, there was no need for self-control. 

Marinette was dressed as Maka Albarn and he, Adrien, was dressed as Soul Eater Evans. 

Standing up, Adrien swaggered over to where Marinette was standing under his heated gaze and pulled her flush against his body by her hips. 

“You knew what you were doing didn’t you.” It wasn’t a question and judging by her devious smile, Adrien knew he was right. His hands that had minds of their own had crept downward and placed themselves firmly on her ass under her coat. 

Marinette smiled, placing her hands daintily in his hair which was currently being held up in every odd direction by the hair gel she had placed in the bag. 

“Did I know that my hot boyfriend would look absolutely amazing in soul's most iconic outfit? Yes I did. Did I know that my prince would exhibit zero manners because of one little skirt? I have to say I’m surprised.” She was smirking up at him now because she knew full well what her wearing a skirt meant. The first time she did back when they were 15 had nearly traumatized Adrien because he couldn’t help the fact that his eyes kept drifting to his cute friend Marinette’s even cuter butt. It was that day that Adrien was christened an ass man by Kim. Ever since they had established boundaries and Marinette told him he could touch her butt whenever he wanted as long as she could touch his, his hands almost always found their place on the small of her back where his fingertips splayed lightly over the curve of her butt or in the back pocket of her jeans. 

Ignoring the snark, Adrien dove in and kissed Marinette with all the passion his heart beat with. 

Coming up for air Adrien gave her one last peck and placed his forehead against hers, he spoke softly “I love you princess,” and proceeded to sit down on the sofa, pulling his meister into his lap as he went. 

  
  


“Hey lovebirds! Did you forget we have a party to go to?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this! I remember I read a fanfic where Marinette was a meister and adrien was a weapon and i loved it so much!! It kinda inspired this. I love the idea of adrien being a very clingy boyfriend and marinette not complaining at all because she loves him so much 
> 
> "she freely gave the affection he so desperately craved" i read that in a adrinette fic and i absolutely loved it I wanted to put in this fic but i didnt wanna make this too long. Maybe i'll add some more one shots on this verse. its possible.   
> i dont have much else to say soo... comment, let me know what you think and wash your hands!


End file.
